fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Faris x Ceil
Characters Faris © bamf Ceil © Zilver_Hawk Support Support Level C Faris: *combing Percy* ... Ceil: *grumbling* I've had just about enough of these moronic recruits... Faris: *notices him and moves out of his way* S-sorry Sir Ceil: *looks at him and Percy and raises an eyebrow* ...Is that your girlfriend's? Faris: N-no. He's mine. Ceil: *is silent for a bit* In that case, you know you're a shame to the male race, correct? Faris: Huh? Ceil: No self respecting man would willingly ride a pegasus. Are you on drugs perhaps? Faris: No uh... its because I sell them! *rolls his eyes* I don't ride them... Ceil: *narrows his eyes* Of course. You're a terrible liar. Faris: *sighs* So what if I ride them? Ceil: Nothing, if you're a young lady, or gay. Faris: That's not true! I just saved him is all... Ceil: Good for you. You're a saint. *rolls his eyes* What possessed you to think you should ride him of all things?! Faris: Well where I come from everyone rides wyverns but I never got the hang of it.. I just figured instead I could ride Percy because its easy to ride him Ceil: ...And you named it Percy of all things? Faris: You don't name your pets? Ceil: Why would I want to be attached to an animal of all things? Faris: Well don't you have guard dogs or something even? Ceil: I guard myself perfectly fine. I don't need a mutt to assist me. Faris: How about when you're asleep? You can't protect yourself all the time Ceil: Then I'd hire someone for the job. I'm not stupid enough to put my life in the hands of some filthy creature. Faris: *shrugs* If you insist, Sir Ceil: Are you sassing me, Boy? Faris: Course not! I wouldn't sas a grown up... Ceil: You'd better not. Because if I even catch you looking at me strangely, I'll make you regret every moment of it. Understood? Faris: Y-yessir! Ceil: At east! *glares at him one last time before marching away* Faris: M-man that guy's scary... End Support Level C Support Level B Ceil: Dmitrius Aurelis, Ive told you once I've told you a thousand times. You WILL refer to be me as, Sir when you pick up your bow. If I catch you saying otherwise, you will run laps in the hot sun until your limbs melt into a puddle of nothing!! Understood!! Faris: Oh geez... its that guy again... Ceil: Now run! Do you call that running? I don't care if the guy in front of you passes out. Jump over him, kick him out of the way, or trip on him. Three options! Faris: *notices Ceil looking towards him* Uh oh! *tries to look away* Ceil: *crosses his arms* Hmph. Snooping I see! Faris: Who me? No Sir! I simply landed in the wrong location, Sir. Ceil: And that just goes to show how girly intelligent that beast of yours is. Faris: Yes, Sir. Ceil: Now unless you want me to arrest you for trespassing, I suggest you leave. I won't hesitate to run you through. Faris: Of course, Sir! Forgive me for being in the way. *backs a way a bit* Ceil: I have half a mind to run you through right now and have that be the end of it. Faris: Perhaps we simply got off to a bad start, Sir. Is there anything I can do for you? Ceil: You do for me? Are you asking for a job? Faris: No, no. Like a favor, Sir. Ceil: And your skills include? Faris: Well with Percy I can fly, Sir. I could deliver something for you perhaps? Ceil: Hm...perhaps. How fast? Faris: I'm faster than any wyvern knight Sir Ceil: Very well then. I'll have you deliver some papers to my wife. Faris: Yes Sir! I'm happy to help *smiles* Ceil: But if you dare look at any of them, I'll pull your intestines out through your nose! Faris: I-I.. of course I wouldn't look at them! I understand that they're confidential, Sir. Ceil: Maybe there is a brain inside that head of yours after all. Faris: *smiles* Yes Sir! Ceil: And drop that silly look off of your face. You look ridiculous. Faris: ..sorry, Sir. Ceil: Better. Soldiers don't smile. Understood? Faris: Yes Fa- err Yes Sir! Ceil: Now take this, *shoves a package into his hands* to the address written on there, and get out of my sight! Faris: Yes Sir! *climbs on Percy and takes off* Thank goodness I'm finally away from that guy... End Support B Support Level A Ceil: *shining his shield* ... Faris: *lands Percy next to him* Here you are Sir! *hands him a package* It is from your wife. Ceil: Hmph...lovely. *takes it* Faris: Anything else, Sir? Ceil: *looking through the package, he starts to turn red with anger* You can go tell that woman to go to hell! That's what you can do! Faris: A-are you sure you want me to- Ceil: It's rhetorical you twit!! UGH! Faris: S-sorry Sir... *stares at him for a moment* Ceil: Stop slouching! Stand up straight. *grumbles* I'll show her a divorce... Faris: *straightens up a bit* You remind me very much of my father, Sir. Ceil: I should hope not. He's raised a sloppy boy. Faris: My father tried to have me killed, Sir. Ceil: Because of a pegasus? Faris: *laughs* If he knew about the pegasus, Sir, I would not be alive. No, he simply wanted me dead because I am weak. Ceil: Understandable. If a knight is weak, he'll die anyway. Faris: But I don't want to be a knight, Sir. Couldn't I have another occupation where it does not matter if I'm weak? I could live for something other than fighting... Ceil: Pitiful. Simply pitiful. Have you no shame?! Faris: No, Sir. F-fear yes. And maybe weakness. But I do not have shame for who I am, Sir. Ceil: *braces his lance defensively* Even if who you were would get you killed? Faris: *backs up a bit* It has nearly gotten me killed before, Sir. Still, I do not change who I am.. Ceil: Hm...so you're either stupid or mental handicapped. Faris: *smiles a bit* Then aren't you glad you're not my father? Ceil: I regret having children. They're simply incompetent! Faris: *smiles as he climbs onto Percy* Well with how similar you are to my father, don't be surprised if I turn out to be your nephew. Ceil: *mutters* Oh goddess...*rubs his temple* End Support A Faris, the Weak Prince and Ceil, the Merciless Knight Much to Sir Ceil's surprise, Faris lingered around a bit longer. He despised the boy and constantly yelled at him to shape up. No matter what he did though, he stuck with his morals. Eventually, he disappeared altogether. He did hear rumors of a powerful foreign pegasus riding prince and could only wonder...